


Heart Out

by lilostylins0n



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilostylins0n/pseuds/lilostylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: person A has only been in abusive relationships and while hes on his first date with person B at person B's house, A accidentally breaks a mug or plate or something and his first response is "please dont hit me" B is confused at first but then makes A explain and comforts him and explains how he'd never hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Out

Dan was nervous; okay, the word nervous didn't even begin to explain what he felt. He was beyond scared. Tonight, he was going on the first date he's had in a year, and not only is he worried because he really likes this boy, but he's worried because his past relationships didn't turn out well.

Dan met Phil at uni at the end of last year. They got to know each other, slowly, but eventually found out that they like lots of the same bands, TV shows and games. They hung out a few times, but mostly skyped and texted because Dan doesn't like hanging out or talking on the phone- he's way too shy, awkward and nervous for that.

Eventually, Phil decided it was time to ask Dan on a date. At first, Dan made up some excuse that he had to study, but quickly, Phil convinced him that he could save the studying for later.

"C'mon!" Phil smiled brightly, "It'll be fun. If it's terribly boring or horrendous you can fake a stomach ache or something and go home."

Dan liked that idea, he reminded himself there's always a way out. So, he nodded, feeling the knot in his stomach start to calm down. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

Phil's smile grew, and he typed his address into the skype chat before waving to the younger man and signing off.

Now, it's Friday night and Dan has just finished putting on his jumper and hopping into his skinny jeans. Still nervous, he exits his dorm and heads for the tube. The whole ride, his picturing how the date will go. The rational side of him pictures everything will go well, and it may even end with a kiss. However, the irrational part of him keeps picturing bad things and flashbacks of the past men he's been with.

It's not long before Dan arrives, though, so he tries to shut his brain up as he takes slow steps towards Phil's door. He takes a deep breath before knocking lightly. Immediately, the door swings open and Phil is smiling, like always.

"Welcome, Dan! Come on in."

Dan returns a small smile as he steps into the flat. Right away, Dan smells s'mores and begins to laugh, "We're not having campfire food for dinner, are we, Phil?"

Phil laughs, too, "No, no, that's my candles! We're having fajitas, is that good?"

Dan nods, "Perfect."

Phil returns to the kitchen to finish cooking the meal, and Dan wanders around the tiny place. He smells all the different candles sitting on the shelves and admires the movie, cd and gaming collection before sitting on the sofa. Shortly afterwards, Phil brings him a cup of water, and then his plate of food and the two start eating and chatting.

Despite Dan being shy, he usually always has something to say to Phil. However, tonight he'd rather listen than speak because his stomach is doing flips and he's not even sure if he can take a bite of his food without throwing up.

So, Phil tells him about his day and his job and a little more about his family. Then Phil asks questions to make Dan speak because even though he knows Dan's shy, Phil loves to hear him talk.

Dan mumbles in between taking small bites of his food and sipping his glass of water. Phil listens and nods and occasionally giggles- not just because Dan is funny but because he's cute and Phil hasn't really liked anyone this much in a while.

Because of the nerves, Dan finished his drink before his food. So politely, he asked, "Do you mind if I get myself more water?"

Phil nodded without a thought, "Yeah, go 'head!" And pointed to the kitchen.

Shakily, Dan gets up and shuffles through the doorway. But just as he's about to fill up the cup, he drops it and hears in shatter into pieces. Immediately, he hears Phil call, "Dan?"

Dan stares at the floor, mortified. He tries not to, but he begins to panic. Then, he spots Phil standing in the doorway. Phil's eyes move from the broken glass, then to Dan and Dan mutters.

"Please don't hit me."

Phil's face scrunches in confusion, "Hit you?"

As Phil steps towards Dan, Dan tries to back up but just runs into counter. "P-please, Ph-Phil, it was an accident. I'm sorry."

Phil freezes in his footsteps because he realizes how terrified Dan is and doesn't want to scare him more, "I know, Dan. I'm not...I'm not going to hurt you."

Dan swallows thickly, "You're not?"

"Of course not!" Phil says as if Dan's crazy for thinking that. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll clean this up and bring you a new glass, okay?"

Dan nods and scurries out of the kitchen, thinking Phil may change his mind and become mad. But as he sits down again, he hears phil sweeping, and then filling another cup with water. When Phil returns, he's quiet at first, but then says, "I have to ask you something, Dan."

Dan sets his cup down and turns to Phil, saying, "What?"

"Why did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"Because I broke your cup," Dan answers honestly.

"Yeah, but... It's just a cup."

Dan's silent. He doesn't know what to say.

Then, Phil speaks again, "Dan, did someone hurt you before? Over small things like that?"

Dan stays silent, he just nods.

Phil doesn't know what to do next, so he pulls Dan into a hug. He rubs Dan's back soothingly and whispers, "I'd never hurt you Dan."

Dan murmurs, "You can't be so sure. I guess I'm kind of annoying."

Phil pulls out of the hug and looks Dan right in the eye, "Dan Howell. You are not annoying. You're sweet and you're funny, and really really cute. And I know I would never hurt you, not just because I'm not someone that's violent but because I happen to like you. And hurting someone isn't the way you treat someone you like."

Dan's stomach does more flips when Phil admits to liking him. It's not just nervousness now, though, it's excitement because Dan feels the same way.

Taken aback by Phil's little speech, Dan is smiling and the only words he can form is, "Thank you, Phil." And then suddenly, Dan's lips are pressed to Phil's and this is the happiest Dan has felt in years.


End file.
